Best Day Ever
by Anneliza
Summary: It's Austria's best day ever thanks to a certain Swiss.


Roderich was smiling down at his sleeping lover.

He couldn't stand how cute the man was when he slept.

Vash had such long lashes and they always amazed Roderich.

He reached a hand down and ran his fingers through soft blond hair.

Vash stirred slightly but stayed asleep.

Roderich stopped and pulled his hand back before slipping out of the bed.

He walked to the door and left, closing it behind him quietly.

Vash's eyes opened as soon as the door closed.

He had a special plan for the day and he would get ready as soon as Roderich left.

Roderich walked back into the room.

Vash was still sleeping so he changed quickly.

He walked back to the blond's side and looked at him.

"Schlaf gut, liebe," he whispered.

Vash smiled as Roderich walked away.

He climbed out of bed as soon as he heard the front door close and stretched.

Going downstairs to get some breakfast, he ran through the plan in his head.

* * *

><p>Roderich sighed as he walked up to his door.<p>

He looked up and saw all the lights off in his house.

Confused, he unlocked the door and ran inside.

Dozens of candles made a path into the living room.

He followed them and watched as they rose up to the couch.

Raising his head, he saw Vash sitting with several roses on his lap.

"V-Vash?" he asked in confusion.

"Willkommen zurück," he whispered as he looked up at Roderich. "Ich freue mich das du zurückgekommen bist."

Roderich stared at him.

"W-What's going on?"

"Happy birthday."

Roderich smiled.

"Danke."

Vash blushed and pulled a small box out of his pocket.

Roderich gasped when he saw the box.

"W-What is that?"

Vash stood up and handed him the box.

"It's your birthday present."

Roderich took it gently and held his breath as he opened it.

He let it out in disappointment when he saw what was inside.

Instead of what he had hoped for, he found two tickets.

"O-Oh," he said sadly.

Vash looked heartbroken.

"I-I'm sorry," he said slowly. "I thought you said you wanted to go…"

Roderich was confused.

"W-What?"

"You said you wanted to go to the Music Festival so I bought tickets…"

Roderich looked back at the box and saw that the tickets were for a Bach celebration he had been begging to go to.

"Vash," he started. "That's so sweet."

He hugged his lover who blushed deeply.

"Shall we go?" he asked.

Vash nodded.

They walked outside to where a limousine was waiting.

Roderich stopped in his tracks.

"W-Why is that here?"

Vash blushed again.

"Happy birthday," he repeated.

Roderich stared at him.

"Y-You got us a limousine?"

Vash nodded.

"Y-Yeah. I wanted to make tonight special…for you."

Roderich hugged him tightly.

"Ich liebe dich."

He led Vash into the car.

"Come on."

* * *

><p>Vash and Roderich stopped off at a restaurant before going to the show.<p>

Roderich followed the smaller man inside and to a table.

They sat down and ordered.

While they waited, they started talking.

"I know what you were hoping for," Vash said slowly.

"What do you mean?"

"I know that you were hoping for a ring inside that box."

Roderich stared at him.

Vash looked really upset.

He smiled at him and reached over to take his hand.

"Don't worry Schweiz," he said warmly. "I did want it, but I know you aren't ready."

Vash blushed and looked down.

"Then I guess you don't want this," he whispered as he slid an even smaller box across the table to him.

Roderich's eyes widened as he picked up the second box.

"I-Is this?" He took a deep breath. "I-Is this what I think it is?"

Vash blushed harder and nodded.

Roderich opened the box carefully and gasped.

Shining brightly at him was a beautiful ring that had to have at least one hundred diamonds on the sides and was in the shape of a rose.

Roderich nearly fainted to the floor.

"V-Vash, h-how did you afford this?"

Vash's face turned a bright red.

"I've been saving up for a long time now…longer than you might think."

Roderich stared at him for a moment before he threw himself at the other nation.

Vash yelped as he fell to the ground with the Austrian on top of him.

"Ich liebe dich, Schweiz!" he yelled.

He didn't care how out of character he was or how many people were staring at him.

Vash smiled slightly.

"I-I'm glad you like it. Lili helped me pick it out."

Roderich hugged him tightly.

"Ich liebe dich auch, Österreich," Vash whispered.

* * *

><p>They finished their dinner and went to the concert.<p>

Neither could really sit still though.

They just wanted to go home and 'celebrate'.

Even though Roderich had wanted to see this concert desperately, he just wanted to leave.

Finally the concert ended and they rushed home.

They ran upstairs to Vash's room and spent the rest of the night 'celebrating'.

* * *

><p>AN: Okay so! I wanted to write something for Austria's birthday and I finally finished! Originally I was going to try and write some M rated content, but I'm still not comfortable with that yet...sorry!<p>

But! The ring looks like this: http:/ www .secret diamond. com /Blooming Beauty 328ctw Round Diamond Engagement Ring -idv- 5110- 467. html

If you can see it, take the spaces out. SOOO PRETTY! BUT SOOOOOO EXPENSIVE!


End file.
